pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Landorus
Landorus (Japanese: ランドロス Landlos) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Landorus is a somewhat muscular crimson-colored Pokémon, with red markings covering its body. Its forehead protrudes three spikes. It rides around in a cloud with a brown, tentacle-like tail sticking out, which is said to contain nutrients for the soil. This Pokémon rides in the cloud in a sitting position. Evolution Landorus does not evolve. Game data Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |black=Lands visited by Landorus grant such bountiful crops that it has been hailed as "The Guardian of the Fields." |white=The energy that comes pouring from its tail increases the nutrition in the soil, making crops grow to great size. |black 2=From the forces of lightning and wind, it creates energy to give nutrients to the soil and make the land abundant. |white 2=From the forces of lightning and wind, it creates energy to give nutrients to the soil and make the land abundant. |x=Lands visited by Landorus grant such bountiful crops that it has been hailed as "The Guardian of the Fields." |y=From the forces of lightning and wind, it creates energy to give nutrients to the soil and make the land abundant. |or=Lands visited by Landorus grant such bountiful crops that it has been hailed as "The Guardian of the Fields." |as=From the forces of lightning and wind, it creates energy to give nutrients to the soil and make the land abundant.}} Locations |type= |blackwhite = Abundant Shrine |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky (Near Fortree City) |orasrarity = One}} Learnset Sprites |border = |bwspr =Landorus BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Landorus BW.gif |bwsprf = |bwsprfs = |b2w2spr =Landorus BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Landorus_Shiny_BW2.gif |b2w2sprf =Landorus-Therian-Forme BW.gif |b2w2sprfs =Landorus_Therian_Shiny_BW2.gif |Vback =Landorus_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks =Landorus_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |Vbackf = Landorus_Therian_Back_BW2.gif |Vbackfs =Landorus_Therian_Back_Shiny_BW2.gif |xyspr=Landorus_XY.gif |xysprs=Landorus Shiny XY.gif |xysprf =Landorus_Therian_Forme_XY.gif |xysprfs =Landorus_Therian_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Landorus_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Landorus_Back_Shiny_XY.gif |VIbackf=Landorus_Therian_Back_XY.gif |VIbackfs=Landorus_Therian_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Landorus and his brothers appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 1) and Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 2), and again (in his Therian Forme) in The Attack in Unova!. *Forces of Nature (anime) *Landorus (anime) Trivia *Landorus is the only legendary / Pokémon. *It's possible that this Pokémon creates sandstorms, as Tornadus creates whirlwinds and tornadoes, and Thundurus creates thunderstorms. *Landorus can resemble Rayquaza in many ways, seeing how they appear to be the masters of their trio, have higher base stats, and how they both stopped their counterparts from harming their home region. *Although Landorus is a type, it doesn't learn any moves of this type through leveling up. *Landorus is the only member of the Kami trio to not debut in a movie. *Landorus and the rest of the Kami trio will have new forms in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, called "Therian Forms", while their current forms are called their "Incarnate Forms". Their Therian Forms are exclusive to players with a 3DS and the AR searcher app, as seen in a CoroCoro leak. It is considered to be the final boss because when defeated, the credits roll. *While Landorus has a gender, it still cannot breed because it is still legendary. Origin Landorus resembles a Djinn. His Therian form resembles a wildcat. Landorus may be based on the Roman god Saturn since Landorus is dubbed the "Guardian of the Fields" and Saturn is the god of agriculture. Etymology Gallery LandorusAll.png 645Landorus_Dream.png 645Landorus_T_Dream.png 645Landorus-Therian_3D_Pro.png PP2 Kami Trio.png Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon